Witch's Play
by JustDestiny
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter a witch who likes to torture the ladies man types. Does Dean fall into her trap? Intended to be a few chapters, with snarky Sam and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea one of these nights when sleep evaded me, so I thought I'd give it a try. Dean's extra snarky in this fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it. It's probably only going to be a few chapters long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor its characters.

"What do you got Sam?" Dean asked his brother from the driver's seat, raising his voice loud enough to be heard over the Blue Oyster Cult jamming from the radio.

"Well, it seems that in four men in Phoenix went blind in the past week," Sam said, reaching over to turn the dial down on the radio.

"Yeah, big deal. I mean, it sucks, but there are blind people everywhere."

"Not like this they aren't," Sam said, folding the newspaper article in half. "So apparently, each man was standing outside a bar smoking a cigarette when a gorgeous blonde walked up and invited them to her house. Instead of the action they were counting on, they each walked out of there blind. They all said they were lured into some type of lair."

"And the dumb asses actually told the authorities all that?"

"Yeah. Apparently, all of them were pretty freaked after that. The doctors don't know what to think, and each man was told the same thing; there was nothing the doctor's could do because they didn't know the true cause of the blindness. They just think these guys are nuts."

"Well, hell, I would too if we didn't know any better about what was actually out there in the dark."

"Good point."

"So what do you think we're dealing with? A vengeful spirit who can't stand the cancer sticks?" Dean asked, clearly amused with himself.

"Uh, no. My best guess is that these guys were pretty accurate. The targets are all men, so my I;m thinking it's a pissed off witch who has it out for them."

The smirk was immediately wiped off Dean's face. "Aw, man, I friggin' hate witches. Why can't it be a spirit? At least we'd get to burn something."

Sam silently enjoyed Dean's discomfort while he programmed the way to Phoenix on his cell phone GPS.

Sam and Dean showed up in Phoenix the next day, and decided to interview the men who had their unfortunate encounters before making a plan of action for the witch. They pulled up to the first man's house and pulled fake ID's out of the glove box. Sam left the introductions up to Dean, since he was always better at coming up with aliases.

"Hello sir," Dean said when the man opened the door. "We're Detectives Charles and Keller. Are you Kyle Newman?"

"No, do I look blind to you? I'm his brother Ken. Come on in."

When Ken turned around, Sam punched Dean's shoulder. Dean just gave him a look, but they had been led into the living room by that point, so he couldn't retaliate.

"Kyle, these guys are here to see you. They say they're detectives. I'm going back to my room, so if you fall or stub your toe or something, let them help you."

"Alright," Kyle said loudly, then muttered jack ass under his breath. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We need to go over the night of your incident with you, if you wouldn't mind," Sam told him while he got situated on the couch next to Dean, who stomped on his foot.

"Alright, but I already…oh well. So I was at this bar called Hooligans, chatting it up with several different women and sucking down the Jack and coke when I went outside to have a smoke."

During the story telling, Dean was making obnoxious faces and hand gestures at Kyle, who was, of course, none the wiser.

"Well, then this hot blonde walked up and asked me if I wanted to go back to her place and have some fun. She didn't mention money or nothing, so I didn't take her for a hooker."

"And you followed this woman?" Sam cleared his throat and asked.

"I didn't end up blind from smoking. Yeah, I followed her. She said she only lived a few minutes away, so we should walk. When we got to her house, it was really…creepy. There were all kind of weird symbols on the walls and it smelled like a pig or something. I was gonna just go back to the bar, but then she took her shirt off, so of course I stayed. Then she started saying weird things, like something you hear in those scary movies, and all of a sudden, I couldn't see a thing."

Dean said nothing, for fear of bursting out into a fit of laughter at the poor man's story, so Sam told him if they found anything out, they would call. As they were walking out the front door, they heard a loud noise from inside, then a string of curses following.

"Guess he's not used to being blind," Dean said, laughing, until Sam smacked the backside of his head.

"Dude, what the hell? You hit me one more time and you're going down in this guy's front yard."

"Charles and Keller, Dean? You gave us the names of the two most famous blind people on this earth. You're lucky that Ken wasn't very bright."

"Next time you try coming up with the names then, genius. You'll find it's a lot harder than it looks."

After their slight argument, the boys visited the rest of the victim's, only to hear similar stories to Kyle's.

"You know what this means Dean?"

"Uh, watch out for bitches, I mean, witches."

"She has a type. Each of these guys hit on various women, and were drunk when she came and invited them over. Making them blind must punishment for them. You know, a 'you're a womanizer, so why don't I make it so you never see a woman again' type of thing."

"See Sammy, that's why you get paid the big bucks. So what's the plan, college boy?" Dean asked in that snarky tone of his, using one of his favorite nicknames for Sam.

"You're going to be bait. You fit her type perfectly, so that should lure her to you." Sam truly enjoyed the look that came across Dean's face as he registered what was supposed to happen.

"She's a witch, damn it. No way. You do it."

"She wouldn't come to me Dean. I don't fit the pattern. Come on; are you scared of the big bad witch?" Sam said, taunting his older brother.

"Fine," Dean said with a scowl. "Let's freaking get this over with this then. Where's this damn bar at anyway?" he asked, now in a foul mood. Sam could do nothing but enjoy the moment.

"Dean, we've gone up against some scary crap. Wendigos, vampires, killer ghosts; and you're afraid of a human witch?"

"No, I'm not afraid. Now get in the car."


	2. Chapter 2

Back from the grave with an update. There is only one more chapter after this. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

When they arrived at Hooligans, Dean downed a shot of tequila just to gear himself up for what was coming. He'd much rather deal with the living dead as opposed to the living.

Sam, sitting at a booth in the corner was watching the scene in amusement. He would have given the whole bait idea a try himself, but it was too much fun to see Dean uncomfortable. As instructed, Sam watched as Dean flirted with quite a few different women. He always found it amazing how women seemed to flock to Dean. Sam pulled his cell phone out and texted Dean, letting him know that it was time for action. Sam went out and around the back of the bar, out of the sight of anyone walking up, but keeping Dean in his line of vision. Sure enough, as soon as Dean walked outside, a short blonde came his way. Sam couldn't hear the conversation taking place, but apparently an invitation had been exchanged, because the woman was leading Dean away from the bar, passing Sam as they walked. Sam waited a few moments, then fell in step and walked at a casual pace behind his brother. They arrived at what Sam presumed was the witch's house, and before she could see him, Sam went around to the back and picked the lock on the door, which proved a harder task than it usually did. When he finally got inside, the sight wasn't pretty.

"…give the devil his due, and blind this poor fool," the witch said, in what could only be the conclusion to the same spell she had used on the other men.

"What the hell did you do, you evil bitch? " Dean yelled, really pissed off now. He tried grabbing her arm, but missed completely. Sam came up behind her and held her waist still while he placed a knife to her throat.

"If you want to have any hope of walking out of this alive, I suggest you reverse that spell," Sam said quietly.

"I can't," the witch sobbed. "I only learned the spell, not the counter spell. Please don't kill me," she cried.

"Oh, that is just friggin fantastic. Well, I'm not going to be blind for the rest of my life, so you better figure out something."

"My master; she can reverse it. She lives in Kingman; her name is Alexa. I'll give you her address, just let me go."

Sam acknowledged the witch, then told her, "if we ever find out you practiced any type of magic again, we will hunt you down."

The witch feebly shook her head and Sam released her. She gave him an address and stepped far away from him. Now his main concern was finding a way to get Dean out of his current predicament.

"Come on Dean."

"Yeah, see Sammy, I would follow, but I don't know where the hell you are!" Dean walked a few steps forward, hoping to find a wall to run his hands along for guidance. He found the wall, but his face was the first to touch it.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, words that often came out of his mouth. "A little help here Sam?" he said, frustrated.

Sam, who had to hold his laughter in, went to Dean and escorted him from the house and back to the Impala. Dean pretended to limp so that it didn't look like they were just two guys holding onto each other walking down the street. He made his way into the passenger seat, not his favorite place to be, and grumbled the whole ride back to the hotel.

"You're going to bait, don't be afraid of witches," he muttered. "Well, I'm only blind now, thanks."

"Dean, stop being bitter. We accomplished our goal. She isn't going to prey on innocent men anymore."

"Yeah, how did you get her to do that? If you didn't notice, I couldn't really see what was going on."

"I held a knife to her throat and threatened her," Sam said quietly, trying to pass the sentence off with a cough.

"Way to go Sammy. That's hardcore. Are we there yet?"

"You sound like a five year old Dean. We'll be there in a few minutes. I think we should get some sleep first so we're sharp for the next witch." Sam laughed slightly at Dean's groan.

When they got to their hotel room, Sam walked to passenger side and took Dean's hand, pulling him out of the car.

"Get off me man, I can do it. We look like homos," Dean said, and Sam stepped away and decided to watch Dean do this himself. Of course, Dean didn't know there was a curb a few feet away.

"Damn it," Dean yelled as he walked into the curb and had to regain his balance so he didn't fall over. "Thanks for warning, Sam. I appreciate that."

"No problem. Just follow my voice," Sam said, deciding to have a little fun. He led Dean away from the car, but in the opposite way of the hotel room, right into a pile of mud. After seeing Dean's discomfort of trudging through the mud, Sam was being just plain cruel and quietly opened the gate that led to the outdoor pool. Since both Sam and Dean had left their jackets in the car, there was nothing that could get ruined if Dean took a little dip.

"Alright, just go a few steps forward, and the door is on the left. Sam watched in amusement as Dean turned and walked straight into the swimming pool.

Loud, high pitched laughter was the only thing heard from Sam, while a whole lot of curses came out of his brother's mouth.

"Get your ass over here and help me out of this damn pool," Dean told Sam through clenched teeth. Dean held out a hand, and Sam walked over and took his hand. Not counting on Dean retaliating, Sam ended up being pulled down right into the pool with Dean.

"I should just leave you in here to freeze," Sam said, but grabbed Dean's hand and made his way to the steps in the shallow end. Dean didn't throw Sam's hand off until they were safely inside their hotel room.

Sam peeled his wet shirt off figured since Dean couldn't see anyway, it wouldn't matter if he changed on spot.

"Dude, you better not be undressing."

"Why Dean? You wouldn't know anyway, you're blind, remember."

"Yeah, thanks for that Sammy. Where was my freaking back up?"

"I was trying to get into the door, but poor defenseless Dean couldn't protect himself from the big bad wicked witch."

"Hey man, before I knew what was happening, she was laying her mojo on me. Let's just get some sleep so we can fix this."

Dean navigated his way into the bathroom and Sam heard yet another string of curses from inside the door. Sam only laughed thinking of the trouble he was having with aim. With the TV flipped on, Sam drifted into sleep, only to be awoken a few minutes later by Dean muttering about stubbed toes and making fun of blind people.

"Dean, wake up," Sam said the next morning. "We need to get to going. Help me pack," Sam said, then realized that was easier said than done. Dean ran into any number of things during the process, and sometimes couldn't figure out what he had.

"Here," Dean said, handing the item in his hand to Sam.

"What do I want a bible for Dean?" Sam asked, hiding his laughter when seeing the confusion on Dean's face. Dean took the bible back and threw it on the bed.

"I thought it was dad's journal. Shut up, Sam, and you finish the packing."

"It's done, I just thought I'd let you roam around and see what you could pick up."

"Let's go fix this, so I can see your face when I'm kicking your ass."


End file.
